Abcission of Light
by GabbeAnela
Summary: Adopted from BanAnaRaIn's What Hurts the Most. The Cullens reunite after 3 years in a cloudy Honolulu. There they meet a mysterious vampire who seems to be the key to their past, present and future. Who is she and why does she claim to have met Bella? R


**Hi, this is my first fanfiction so don't judge too quickly. I adopted it from BanAnaRaIn, so if the story seems a little bit different then you'll know why. I've mainly kept the main idea but changed the time line. However the conclusion will be completely my own since BanAnaRaIn didn't finish theirs.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I looked into the collectors eyes like one who was scared but confident in their decision would. He smiled friendly and I nearly scoffed. What a mask this one wore. Hidden by his friendly, grandfatherly mask was a bitter fiend with his eyes set on the prize. In this case it was me and the potential of my gift. The saddest part of this fact was that he was going to get it.

If you had told me only a week ago that I would be considering joining one of the worst associations ever I would've laughed cynically and shook my head in disgust towards you. That was before I met her and found out her true identity. Now that I did know the truth even this most self sacrificial act would make up for her selflessness and compassion that would even present a challenge to my father.

The collector looked towards the right and I, too, followed his gaze. There she was, set in a deep burgundy cloak hiding the face I knew would convey horror, panic and guilt. She knew, just as well as I did, that the only reason I was here was to apologize and make up for what she has done for my family. I sighed and tried to transmit with my eyes just how sorry I was and that I now knew just who she was.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Plane number 303 now boarding. I repeat plane from New York to Hawaii now boarding," came a female's monotone voice from the intercoms. I sighed and stood up, stretching unnecessarily. A habit I had picked up from so many years in human company. I grabbed my small, white purse and began walking to the gate where a dozen or so passengers stood waiting to be let on the plane. I didn't need to turn around to know that Jasper was walking, protectively, behind me.

I knew that I should've been more excited and enthusiastic about my family and I's holiday to Hawaii. After all, what are the chances of a couple of months of sun-free Hawaii? Despite this, I couldn't work up that extra bit of Alice enthusiasm that had once oozed through me. I stood at the gate with my husband with all of the other impatient boarders waiting for their flight. A lot of them were expecting a sun filled holiday in one of the hottest places on Earth. Little did they know that their human forecasters, predicting SUN, SUN, SUN calculated an incorrect hypothesis. I disregarded the number of awe struck females and males alike looking in awe towards our perfect bodies.

Just like I disregarded their sweet smelling blood pumping through their veins. I hadn't given human blood a second thought since a disastrous 18th birthday. I'm too disgusted to even thirst for it. After all, if it wasn't for my blood lust, I might not be where I was today. Jasper had also made an incredible change. Not one single human was killed because of his thirst since before we moved to Forks. Something that almost all of my family assumed was impossible.

I couldn't help the small rush of pride swelling through me at that thought. Jasper quirked an eyebrow at my sudden change in emotions and I returned his unasked question with a miniscule shrug of my shoulders. No need to remind him of the hundreds of warm human bodies in the New York airport.

There was, of course, another reason why I should've been more fervent about the upcoming holiday. I hadn't physically seen my family for 3 years. I had seen a few visions of their locations and jobs, as was expected with my extraordinary gift, but other than that I had not seen them at all. I had missed them ardently and so that was what this trip was all about. The Cullen's reuniting with each other after so long of a gap of silence.

Rose and Emmett had been in Mobile, Alabama another of the rainier locations in the United States. Rose had taken a degree in childcare and was teaching young children. A dream that she had possessed ever since the first time she was informed of the drawback of being a vampire. No offspring. She would miss her life but her time in Mobile was up.

Esme and Carlisle were in Yakutat, Alaska living in a small cottage along the beach. I never got to see their home in person but my visions showed their amazing lifestyle. Esme explored Alaska's vast mountains and fields, taking images professionally. Her photography was very popular world wide as she climbed up tall mountains and swam in wide oceans further than any human photographer could ever dream of.

I didn't know about Edward and I didn't want to. I had lost interest in his choices as soon as he had brought _her _home. Her name's Serene Livingston. Now Cullen. She was the perfect image of a loving wife, sister, friend and daughter. But that was just it, she was _too _perfect. She never lost her temper, yelled or had a hair out of place. She made beautiful Rosalie Hale look like a slob. Rose, Em, Jazz and I were all suspicious of her intentions with our brother. Esme and Carlisle did not express their opinion of her but they too were wary of her.

Finally the air hostess came out and let us in one by one checking each ticket thoroughly to confirm its credibility. Either it was her first day on the job or she was trying to be promoted. No human would ever be that meticulous. She was very professional, and only her increased heart rate showed any inclination that she was attracted to Jazz.

I grasped hold of Jasper's hand. I didn't know how our reunion would go. I hadn't seen Edward and Serene in years. 15 to be exact. This holiday wasn't just a reunion to the two of them. It was an anniversary. Tomorrow would be Edward and Serene's 20th anniversary since meeting. They married the next year but none of my family fully appreciated it since Serene chose the wedding to be on the day that we last saw Isabella Marie Swan.

Jasper, seeming to understand my tension, squeezed my hand and smiled sympathetically. I had been planning this holiday for over 3 months and I wasn't about to let my stupid brother and his bad decisions ruin it for me! I beamed at my perfect husband and said, "Thank you Jazz."

He didn't need to ask what I was thanking him on. He knew just like I knew that he felt the same. Each other's company was all that we needed. The rest were simply desires. I settled into the plane getting myself comfortable for the 9 and a half hour plane trip to Honolulu. Jasper had brought a dozen books on the civil war with him to read. Unfortunately, I only had what was in my handbag: a mobile phone and my wallet.

I couldn't be bothered watching any of the movies that the air host had to offer and so decided to focus on how tonight's reunion would go. I closed my eyes tightly and focused first on how Rose and Emmett would be after the plane.

It was then and there that I saw something that had nothing to do with Rose and Emmett and yet everything to do with my family and our reunion.

_I was in a nightclub with my family next to me. It was obvious that it was Hawaiian by its tropical décor and building structure. Rose and Emmett looked troubled and protective, Jazz was concentrating on something unknown to me but I could see anger and fear deep inside his eyes. Esme looked frightened and was murmuring lowly to herself._

"_It'll be alright… This girl probably doesn't want to hurt us… We'll just explain the situation of our reunion to her and that we don't want any trouble and everything will be fine… God, I hope she doesn't drink human blood…" _

_Carlisle had his negotiating mask on, his posture was tense and yet still friendly and welcoming. Something that only compassionate Carlisle Cullen could manage. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his eyes were squinted as if he was trying to do a complicated equation in his head._

_I looked at myself, I, unlike the rest of my family, seemed pretty calm as if I knew how this was going to end up. Which, knowing my physics abilities I probably did. My future self looked across the room and smirked. I followed my vision and saw Edward and Serene looking nervously towards the stage. Edward's vision constantly skipped to my future self's and he seemed to be getting angrier. I was obviously tormenting him with my thoughts. Go future Alice!_

_The rest of my family plus Serene seemed oblivious to my mental tormenting and kept on watching the stage intently. I wasn't really sure why the rest of my family seemed so nervous. Maybe it had something to do with all of the blood in one room. But that didn't explain Esme's comment._

_My questions answered when the lights in the nightclub turned down to create an eerie aura in the room. My family, bar me, seemed to stiffen and look towards the stage warily. They all shot me confused looks that I didn't understand. Hopefully I would in the future._

_A deep male voice spoke over the intercom, "And here she is… The one you've all been waiting for…" A dramatic drum roll begins and I wait curiously for who he was talking about. "Give it up for Grace Minetti!"_

_The crowd goes wild as a black silhouette appears on stage. A spotlight appears on stage and I see a pale, beautiful female standing mid stage. A vampire._

_If she noticed that she was currently sharing the room with another 8 vampires she didn't show any indication. I could only see light brown hair and a petite figure. Whether or not she was 'vegetarian', I could not tell._

I figuratively woke up out of the vision. I blinked for a couple of seconds before focusing on the seat that was in front of me. As I stared fixedly at the blue and red crisscross pattern on the chair I had to remind myself that I was on an airplane and not in a crowded night club with an unknown vampire.

I wasn't sure why I looked so at ease with another vampire being in the room when my family looks like their going through a panic attack. Did I get another vision that reassured me of her identity? But then, why wouldn't I save my family the tenuous stress and tell them? It was all so confusing and I felt a slight pain of concentrating too hard. I knew that this was the vampire equivalent of a migraine.

Every time I came up with a logical explanation to my illogical comfort in the nightclub I came up with a question that put me back to square one. I went around in circles before deciding to try finding out more about this mysterious vampire.

I focused on her face solely and slowly another vision came.

"_Alice?" came the vampire girl's soprano voice. It was very beautiful and I wished that I could see her face but unfortunately the vision only allowed me to see birds eye and currently I was seeing the top of a car._

"_Yeah Grace?" my voice replied in such a friendly and comforting way that I knew that this future version of myself was friends with Grace Minetti._

"_I really like you and your family. I hope you know that."_

_My future self as well as I seemed shocked. _

_Grace continued, "I've often wished that I could have a family like yours."_

_I seemed shocked at this, "Surely you have lived or travelled with a coven before!" _

"_Well… yeah, but I didn't know what was happening at the time," Anna cried out as if defending herself from an accusation that hadn't been said._

"_What do you mean Grace?" I asked softly._

"_Well, have you ever heard of the…"_

The vision stopped here and I nearly groaned aloud before realizing that anybody who might be watching would think that I was crazy for groaning at nothing.

Questions began whirling around in my head.

_What did she mean by not knowing that she was living with a coven before?_

_Why was she so defensive?_

_Who was the coven she was living with?_

_Would I know them?_

Once again, each question I answered unleashed a whole new set of questions until I was back tp the original question.

I wanted to know more about my unsteady future with this mysterious vampire named Grace.

I concentrated once more on my upcoming friendship with her but all was unclear and vague and I got nothing from the experience but a headache that should be impossible for me to receive considering I am a vampire. I decided that I should now look for Rose and Emmett's future as I was supposed to before I had the vision of the vampire girl.

I began concentrating on Rose's face but the picture I was mentally stirring up morphed into Grace and I could do nothing but silently groan in frustration. Fortunately, Jasper seemed to understand that I was not looking for comfort and continued reading his books. I now had 9 hours left and could think of nothing to amuse me in the time. Without my visions I was blind. It reminded me of how much I relied on seeing the future to help me understand the present.

I attempted to imagine what Edward and Serene would be like after not seeing them for 15 years. Would they be more bearable to be around? Would seeing Serene unleash all of my tightly bound memories of _her_?

Ugh, it was too late. As soon as that thought formed inside my head those memories became pouring out of the tight leash I held against them.

I remembered the first vision I ever saw of her.

I didn't realize at the time that she was going to be my future best friend and sister. I saw a small, shy 17 year old telling people to call her 'Bella'.

I then remembered what I felt when I saw a vision of Bella leaving us from the airport. By the time I got to the bathroom to rescue her I was too late.

That seemed to happen a lot with her.

I didn't see her getting a paper cut on her 18th birthday until it actually happened.

I didn't see that the last thing I would ever say to her was _'Take your things! You can thank me later, when you've opened them!' _She never did get to thank me.

I didn't see that Bella would die either.

Oh God, just thinking of it brought a new wave of guilt, grief and self repugnance.

I remembered back to the day when I established that my best friend was gone. And all because of a measly bear that I could've saved her from had I been there.

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

_I rang the stupid, traditional doorbell a couple of times very impatiently. I had finally given in to the pleadings that I was receiving from my conscience. It had been 4 months and I really wanted to check in with Bella. See what we did to her. What was taking Bella so long? _

_Ding Dong _

_Ding Dong_

"_Coming," said a voice I knew only as Charlie. Hmmmm… What was Charlie doing home on one of his days he was supposed to be working? That was why I specifically chose this day to visit. As much as I loved Charlie he was not as forgiving as Bella was and I did not want to look into his accusing and hate-filled eyes. _(Ugh, how I wish that was all I got that day) _I heard a sniff and a shuffle of Charlie's footsteps. I also heard a heartbeat. Heartbeat as in singular. What was going on? Where was Bella?_

_The door opened and a mixture of emotions went through Charlies face as he took in who he was seeing. Surprise… Shock… Annoyance… Anger… Rage… Guilt… Sadness… Tenderness… He collected himself and asked, "Alice… Alice Cullen?"_

"_Hi Charlie," I answered back as sweet as I could be under these suspicious circumstances. "I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop by and see Bella. Did I catch you at a bad time?" I asked him that because as I began talking his face crumpled into a mask of pain, guilt and grief and he looked like he was about to cry._

_And that he did. I took him into the living room and comforted him as sobs racked through his body. I had never seen his emotions so let out before. Only Bella could do this to him. I was getting really nervous now. I tried to look into the future and I gasped at the vision I saw. I was dressed in the black suit that I swore I would never wear because it was so depressing and screamed out FUNERAL and yet I always took it with me wherever I went. I was in the local church and I could see many of my Forks High School acquaintances crying. Charlie was sobbing and next to him was Bella's Mum Renee; she was also crying hysterically. I looked to the front and saw a picture of Bella and there was a quote written there…_

"_Bella's…" Charlie brought me out of my reverie to confirm what I already knew. "…dead." What happened? How the hell did I miss this? I couldn't have missed this? I wouldn't have missed this! Oh no, I did miss this._

_I found out that Bella went out a couple of nights ago with her friend Jacob Black where they had a recent fight but had gotten over it. Her departing words to Charlie were "Yes Dad, I promise I'll be back soon. Love ya" and then she ran off with Jacob Black into the forest behind their home. She didn't come back and Charlie was beginning to get worried when all of a sudden he heard a howling in the background. There had been recent reports of giant wolf like creatures around and with Bella out there and her tendency to draw danger he got worried._

_He started searching around and found not so far away from their house blood. No body. Just blood and paw prints. The blood was tested and it was confirmed as Bella's. Poor Bella. After everything we put her through and then leaving she still managed to end up dead._

_After I talked to Charlie I told him that I would stay for the funeral to say goodbye and nothing more. Then I just went to my old home in Forks and crawled up into a ball, shaking from the sobs that racked my body and wishing for the tears that would never come._

_I considered calling my family to tell them what had happened. But what could I say? I could just imagine the phone call:_

'_Hi Alice!'_

'_Hey Rose,' I say, choking up tears._

'_What's wrong?'_

'_B-B-Bella's dead!'_

'_What?'_

_Yeah that would've worked so well! Edward would've been in Italy before I could say 'STOP!'_

_The funeral was beautiful just the way Bella should have gone. It was closed casket as there was no body found. The speeches were beautiful. Charlie and Renee got up and then much to my surprise several Quileute boys got up. I think their names were Embry, Paul, Jared and Sam. They all got up and stated that though they had not known her for a very long time they were truly touched by how selfless and beautiful to the core she was. The odd thing was that whenever one would catch my eyes they would give me a cold glare. Did they know who and what I was?_

_I knew that my family had met the Quileute wolves before but could these boys be so superstitious as to believing an old legend? Then Jacob Black, a guy that seemed to have a small crush on Bella, and the last one to ever see her, got up, said one beautiful quote and left. _

"_In life I loved you dearly,_

_In death I love you still._

_In my heart you hold a place,_

_No one could ever fill."_

_Everybody applauded and broke into another sobbing fit. I needed to get out of there. I watched the burial ceremony gave a small bunch of flowers. I left Forks. Permanently._

I tried to swallow back the sob that was bursting to come out and concentrated on something meaningless. I searched around for a human conversation that had no importance to me.

"No Mum I am on a plane to Hawaii," said a man on a phone around 26. I didn't want to try to decipher a low voice coming over a small phone to know the whole conversation so I skipped that one.

"The new Mercedes has turbo boost…" Oh joy. I don't speak car and driver. Not since Bella died.

"Do you think we will see her?" asked a 19 year old male human. I decided that this conversation was innocent enough to grab my attention and I didn't want to allow any more time to focus on the recent memories that had been brought back to the surface.

"Yeah apparently she owns the whole resort," replied back his friend.

"Wow," he sighed happily, "Young, beautiful and loaded."

"Yeah, I know," his friend said.

"Do you think I should ask the receptionist for her?"

I was about to stop paying attention when what the next male said caught my attention.

"Yeah, the people at Swan Rivers are the best. They will tell you." So the owner of the resort we were staying at was female, young and beautiful. _Interesting. _Perhaps this girl they were talking about was our vampire girl.

"Tell me what she looks like again?" asked the first male.

This will definitely tell me if this is the vampire.

"Well light brown hair down to her waist, really straight. She has a pale white skin tone with a sort of a sparkle. Inner glow maybe?"

We were not only staying at a place where another vampire roams but we were vacationing in the resort that she owns. I wish that I had known this when I booked this place as my choice of residence for the month.

I began trying to close my mind to all outer noise and meditated. It was a human device but when I discovered that Bella had died I needed something to distract myself from all of the grief from my family and pity from the Denali clan. Meditation seemed to be the cure.

This was about as close as I could get to sleep.

It wasn't until Jazz began tugging gently on my sleeve that I realized that we had landed. I was amazed that I was able to relax for that long since I was so nervous about this reunion and what with Grace Minetti and all that.

I smiled gently towards him, "Thanks Jazz."

"No problem," he replied softly.

I looked around and felt the rough bump that signified our return to ground. "Did anybody call us?"

Jazz shook his head and I wondered how my family's flight went before remembering my blinded 'vision'. With this vampire girl being the stars of my visions I was blind to the rest of the world's future. An apocalypse could be just around the corner and I would never know until it was too late.

"Are they here yet?"

"I can't tell. It's been a while since I last saw them so I can't sense their auras anywhere."

"Oh, what do we do then?" I said while following the rest of the passengers off the plane.

"We wait."

I nodded and tried to see any inclination of how my family were going to react to this reunion. It had been so long since we last saw each other.

I hopped off the last step of the plane and grabbed Jasper's hand before running as fast as I could without seeming inhuman to see my family once again. I caught a scent that I hadn't smelled in 3 years.

It was Esme's.

I didn't know where Carlisle was or anything but quickly followed the scent to see a large crowd huddling around the woman I knew as my mother for all intensive purposes. Esme Cullen.

I didn't understand why she was swarmed by people who looked to be fans but decided that I would question it later. After 5 minutes the crowd slowly broke apart and I was in Esme's cold arms before I could squeal out her name.

When we finally separated I stared at the woman who was etched into my brain but hadn't seen in so long. Her long caramel hair was tied into an elegant bun and her face showed a timeless beauty that could fit into any era.

"Esme, I've missed you so much!" I cried, feeling a piece of my heart return. It was odd; I hadn't noticed that I was missing her so much until I actually saw her.

"I've missed you too Alice!" Esme said softly and I knew that she felt exactly the same as me.

Jasper then broke into our reunion, "Hi Esme."

"Oh Jasper!" Esme cried, and I knew that I shouldn't have been so relieved to know that she missed us just as much as I missed her but I couldn't help it.

Jasper than asked, "Hey Esme?"

"Yeah Jazz?"

"Where's Carlisle?"

I then remembered that Esme was alone, without her soul mate. Esme seemed to become more solemn, "Another patient came into the hospital this morning and Carlisle couldn't leave knowing that he could save his life."

I nodded, "When will he be in?"

Esme became happier, "He should be here by tomorrow if not the next day at the most. I wanted to wait with him but he insisted that I go without him."

"Have you seen Rosalie or Emmett yet?" Jasper asked curiously.

"No not yet. But looking at the flight chart they should be here in another half hour."

I asked the question that we all seemed to be evading, "What about Edward and Serene?"

Esme seemed to become cheerier and I knew instantly that she was faking it, "They rang a little while ago and Serene wanted to visit her friends in England and so they won't be here until tomorrow."

"Oh," I said morosely. Those horrible cows! How dare they be as selfish as to making us wait another day after not seeing them for 15 years?

"So, do you want to sit down?"

"Sure," Jasper said and we walked over to three red chairs.

"Hey Esme what was with the crowd around you before?" I asked, remembering the question I had no answer to because of my blindness.

"Oh," Esme seemed embarrassed but I knew it was from modesty, "Well do you remember how I began taking pictures for fun and how some of them sold?'

Jazz and I nodded, and Esme continued, "Well some are very popular here in Hawaii and they seemed to recognize me."

I knew that if Esme still had a bloodstream that she would be bright red so I hugged her and squealed, "Congrats Esme!"

"Thanks. So enough about me, how has life in New York been treating you?"

"Good," I replied, "I took a degree in fashion and opened my own store."

"Why didn't you tell me? You could've sent some clothes over to me!"

I laughed, "It was only a small store but I knew that you would want some so I took care of designing a couple of outfits that would suit you."

Esme and Jasper laughed along with me and slowly we got into a rhythm of telling details about the 3 years that we had missed. I had missed this. I was only just beginning to realize how lonely I was only ever communicating with customers and Jazz.

Eventually the plane board showed that the flight that Rose and Emmett were on was landing and Esme and I got excited which let to Jasper being thrilled because of his empathy.

We waited another 3 minutes approximately impatiently before I caught a hint of Rose and Emmett's scent. In less than 5 seconds Emmett was hugging me with a bear grip and Rose was hugging Esme happily.

I hugged back Emmett just as tight if not stronger and waited until my feet were put back on the ground. During our 30 second hug I was somehow lifted from the ground and span around, I knew that if I was a human I would be lightheaded.

"Hi Em!" I chimed, once again feeling a part of my heart restored that I didn't know I had been missing.

Rose and I hugged, "Long time no see," she said, smirking.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

"Where are the others? I thought that we were going to be the last one's here since our plane was delayed half an hour."

"Oh, Carlisle had to stay back at the hospital to help a patient and told Esme to go ahead. Edward and _Serene_," I said saying Serene's name with a hidden implication so Esme wouldn't tell us off, "decided that they were going to visit some of Serene's friends in England before coming here."

"Oh," Rose said, with an air of innocence but I could tell that underneath was her untamed rage and fury towards our brother and his wife.

Esme clapped her hands, "Well now that we're all here, do you want to get to the resort? Swan Rivers right?"

I nodded and made idle chat with my family while we walked to the car, "Hey Rose, how was the kids in Alabama?"

Rose squealed, "Oh, they were adorable! I wish that my time there hadn't expired. The kids loved me and there was this one real cute one named Molly Renegade. She had little red pig tails and the cutest hazel eyes. She would always pick me a flower and bring it to me at the start of the day."

"Awwww," Esme and I squealed. I could practically hear Jasper and Emmett roll their eyes in synchronization.

"And Mobile had the most beautiful sights! I can't wait until I can go back home. We lived in a little cottage on the outskirts of town and designed it so that it looked like we lived in a proper olden style cottage back when I was a human."

"But, Rose, you were rich! You didn't live in a cottage," I claimed.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but now that I'm older I can better appreciate the smaller things in life," she then changed the subject, "What about life in New York? See anything exciting?"

"Not really though I did get to meet a couple of those singers that the world seems so crazy about while designing clothes."

"You designed clothes?" Rose asked, outraged at not knowing my career for my time in New York. I was once again reminded of how estranged our lives were. Once upon a time (when _she _was still alive) I couldn't do anything without the rest of my family knowing. Now, we only caught up every three years after living our life out in a new place. It was a really depressing epiphany.

I shook myself out of the revelation and said, "Yep and don't worry, I designed some clothes that will look absolutely gorgeous on you!"

Rose smiled softly and hugged me once again before we hopped into the car that Emmett and Jasper had just rented. Rose continued on, "What about Jasper?"

"He taught at a local high school teaching history to the kids," I said, pride filling my tone at the change my husband had gone through.

"Oh I've missed you guys," Esme said and I knew that if she could cry she would be sobbing.

"I've missed you too Esme," Rose replied.

I nodded, "Yeah, I've missed you guys so much!"

I hoped that my brother was feeling guilty. He had ruined my family by leaving _her_. If it wasn't for his selfish decision then we would be here, not on a reunion but as a normal vacation with Bella being a vampire.

But, this was partly my fault as well, if I had only seen the vision of her death I could have saved her and we would be a happy family! Because God damn it I would've made it happen. I just wished that I could go back in time to save her.

Jasper must've felt my guilt and self hate because he began shaking me and calling my name. I woke up from my musings and saw my family giving me sympathetic looks. They must've also been thinking about _her _recently. The old saying 'you don't know what you've lost until you've lost them' came to mind. I had no idea that I would miss her so much.

When we finally got to the resort I was flabbergasted by the intricate details and handiwork that had been done to the building and surroundings. I knew instantly that only a vampire could complete such perfection.

I concentrated on my senses, trying to find any inclination that another vampire stood residence here but could find none. There were no scents and I couldn't hear anybody who sounded like Grace. But, that didn't mean anything. Grace could be hunting or out. I felt disappointed which was odd since I didn't even know her.

I looked at my family and saw that they too stood in awe at the amazing resort. Esme said, "I am going to have to talk to the decorator."

I held out my arm and Jasper linked his arm with mine, "Shall we?" I asked in the most princess way I could.

"We shall," he replied, a bit of his southern tone creeping into it. So beautiful.

We walked to the reception where a young woman with bleached blonde hair and ocean blue eyes sat. She was very beautiful for a human but no match for the vampires that just walked into the room. As soon as she saw Jasper her heart beat picked up and a smile grew widely on her face. She was undeterred by Jasper and mine's arms interlocked. In fact by the way that a smirk grew proportionally on her face as soon as her eyes zeroed in on them I could see that she thought it was a challenge.

I smiled brightly and said with a hint of a warning in my tone, "We're here for our room."

The receptionists smile grew and I could tell that she felt superior by my jealousy. I wanted to show her just how wrong she was but couldn't without ending up in Italy. So, instead I stood there waiting for her to take out the key.

The receptionist looked at Jazz instead as she said, "Hi, I'm Catherine Myone and welcome to Swan Rivers resort. Your name please."

I nudged Jasper to speak and he said, "Jasper and Alice Whitlock." I nearly groaned in annoyance. Did his voice have to sound so alluring and sexy? I could tell that the receptionist thought the same as her heart rate picked up again.

"S-s-sure I'll just get your key," she stumbled out and opened a drawer at her desk. I waited impatiently until she gave us our key. Catherine then looked directly at Jasper and said, "If there's anything you need, anything at all, don't be hesitant to ask."

As soon as I was friends with Grace I was going to complain about this receptionist she had. It didn't take a genius to hear the double meaning.

We walked up to room A13 and I once again stood in awe. This decorator was amazing. Somebody seemed to be a big fan of Esme's as there were heaps of her pictures in the room. I hugged Jasper tightly to me and said, "If you ever talk to that receptionist again I'll kick you to next year."

He chuckled and before long we were both having a full on belly laugh.

It felt good to laugh. I walked out of our room after ditching my 5 bags and Jaspers 1 and we went to where Esme was staying. Her room was also crammed with her pictures. Somebody must be a huge fan.

Before long, Rose and Emmett came into the room and we decided to go to the beach. Jasper and I quickly ran back to the room where I got into my white bikini and he got into his trunks. We spent 4 hours swimming in the vacated beach. To us it was warm; to the humans it was freezing.

* * *

**So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? I don't care I just want to know your opinions! Thanks for reading and don't turn off it just yet. The story will only get better. Promise.**

**Gabbe**


End file.
